When Midnight Shatters
by vwizards
Summary: Droog gets killed during a fight with The Felt, and the Midnight Crew struggles to survive. Meanwhile, What becomes of Droog's daughters, Aradia and Damara? Humanstuck Stabdads, rated T for swearing and maybe violence later.
1. Chapter 1

Aradia was just about finished with her soup. She had been feeling sick that day and decided to call her father and ask if she could stay home from school. When he answered the phone she could hear gunshots and screams in the background, but that was normal. She was well aware that her father a member of the Midnight Crew and ran a popular casino downtown. He often left in the middle of the night, and occasionally did not come home by morning. Aradia did not particularly mind, except she hated that he wasn't there to comfort her when she was sick. But, she understood why he was gone. Ever since Aradia's mother had disappeared, her father had been away a lot more. Aradia felt that there was no deep meaning to this, he just needed more money. Aradia finished her soup and put the bowl on the table beside the couch she was sitting on. She would clean it later, she thought, right now she was simply not up to it.

Aradia turned on the TV and tried to relax. She was watching some rerun of a cartoon when she began to feel a bit drowsy. She took a short nap and was awakened about an hour later by the sound of the door opening and closing. "I'm home." Droog, Aradia's father, walked in the door. He walked over to the couch where Aradia was sitting. "Hi Dad." she yawned. She looked down at the dirty bowl on the table. "Oh-sorry about that, I was going to clean it up." Droog picked it up. "It's fine, I'll take care of it. How are you feeling? Any better?" Aradia sneezed. "A little." Droog nodded and took out a bottle of pills from his pocket and tossed them to Aradia. "Take two of these." Aradia looked at the bottle. Very expensive looking. "Did you buy these? Legally?" Droog smirked. "I would not give you anything I would not take myself." And went to clean and put away the bowl. "That didn't answer my question..." Aradia muttered to herself as she swallowed two probably stolen pills.

"Did you see your sister at all today?" Droog called from the kitchen. "No, I think she spent last night at the mansion." Droog sighed deeply and shook his head. "Did Sollux send you your schoolwork?" Aradia made an annoyed face. What was the point of missing school if she still had to do all the work the moment it was assigned? She opened her laptop and checked Pesterchum. Sure enough, there was a message from Sollux, who had sent her a message.

TA: hey aa, you weren't at 2chool today 2o II got all your 2tuff, a2 alway2.

TA: hope your dad ii2n't being too rough with you.

- TA sent AA the files "shitton of work" -

Aradia's dad had made sure that Sollux always gave her all of her schoolwork when she was out from school. He was in all of her classes, and the only person she knew with a fully functioning copier in his locker, so he could copy all the worksheets and send them to her as soon as there were assigned. It was a real drag, but if Droog ever found out that Sollux didn't help Aradia get "a proper education" he would be in big trouble.

Droog had come back into the living room with Aradia. He read the paper and lit a cigarette. "Better get to work. You can't fall behind. School is very important." Aradia made a face. Droog loved Aradia, but he was a bit apathetic at times. Aradia usually didn't mind though, and quite enjoyed her fathers company, unlike most girls her age.

After a few hours, Aradia had completed her schoolwork for the day. She sighed deeply. "Finally done." She huffed out. She was still sick, and feeling a bit weak. "Dad? Can we play chess?" Droog looked up from his paper. "I don't see why not." Droog liked to play chess. It brought back a nostalgic feeling for him. Aradia didn't quite know why, and didn't feel the need to ask.

After their game, (which Aradia won, but that was probably because Droog had always liked to go easy on her, especially when she was sick,) Aradia and Droog ate dinner and watched a few of Aradia's favorite movies from the Indiana Jones series. They were not particularly Droog's favorites, but he pretended to be interested for Aradia's sake. What? Just because he was a violent mobster does not mean he had to be a terrible father.

At around 9 or 10pm, the door swung open and Damara Megido casually strode in, not even bothering to look at Droog or Aradia. Droog's eyebrows lowered and he stood up. "Aradia. Go to your room, I need to have a talk with your sister." Aradia looked a bit sad but followed her father's orders and went into her room.

Aradia's sister Damara was a member of the Felt. Or at least, one of the teenagers that they had influenced. They get to hang out at the mansion, get some free drugs, and all they had to do was be the Felt's little spies. Damara joined soon after her mother's disappearance. Droog was horrified when he found out, and forbid her from going to the Felt mansion ever again. Not that that did anything. She still spends more time at the mansion then she does at her own house.

Once safely inside her room, Aradia opened up her laptop and went on the internet for a bit, trying to ignore the muffled arguing from the other room. The yelling was mostly Damara. Droog rarely raised his voice, but when he did you better prepare yourself for hell. Especially if you're his moody teenage daughter. Aradia logged onto Pesterchum. _Hm, who to talk to_, she thought,_ Sollux isn't around, so not him. Oh, I know_.

- apocalypseArisen [AA] began pestering adiousToreador -

AA: hey tav

AT: oH, hI aRADIA, hOW YOU DOING,

AT: i HEARD YOU WERE SICK,

AA: 0h yeah but i'm fine d0n't w0rry

AT: oH GOOD,

AT: sO,,, wHAT'S UP

AA: dad and damara are arguing again

AA: they've been d0ing that a l0t ever since she j0ined the felt

AT: wAIT,, wASN'T THAT WHEN rUFIOH BROKE UP WITH HER

AA: n0 that was after she j0ined

AA: i guess he just thought she went kinda crazy after that?

AA: i d0 t00

AT: oH,,, wELL i'M SORRY,,,, i GUESS

AA: nah it's n0t y0ur fault

AA: s0 what's up with y0u

AT: oH! wELL SPEAKING OF rUFIOH,,, hE VISITED TODAY

AA: oh cool! how is he

AT: pRETTY COOL,, aS ALWAYS,,,

AA: haha yeah i know how cool he is

AA: aw man s0rry tav i g0tta g0 Damara's back

AT: oH,,,oK, sEE YOU LATER aRADIA

- apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased pestering adiosToreador -

Aradia could hear Damara stomping back into the room, probably grounded. She decided she better hide if she didn't want to listen to Damara ranting about how terrible their dad is. She quickly closed her laptop and hid under her blankets, pretending to be asleep.

Damara burst into Aradia's room. "Can you believe that father of ours?" She yelled. She looked at Aradia pretending to be asleep in her bed. Damara threw a shoe at her. "I know you're awake Aradia." Aradia sat up and threw the shoe back at her. "I know, I know. He's terrible. Can we skip it tonight? I'm tired." Damara made a face at her but let it go and they both went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okaaaaaay so...sorry for the REALLY long time in between updates. I actually wrote most of this chapter a while ago, so I just finished it up and published it. But, now I completely forgot where I was going with this story. I have a few ideas and notes, but I forgot most of the plot. So...I'm open to suggestions.**

* * *

Chapter 2

When Aradia awoke the next morning, she still felt pretty sick, but could probably make school if she had to, and she knew her father probably would want her to go. She sat up and looked at the clock. 8:00am. She had already missed her bus. Great. She looked over to her nightstand. There was a note. It read:

Dear Ms. Aradia Megido,

I had to step out last night. I should be back before 10:00am. Call me if you wish to stay home from school again today, but I expect you back by tomorrow.

With Love,

Father

Aradia didn't really feel like asking for a ride to school so she picked up her phone from her night stand and dialed her father's number. It rung a few times and her father picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad, I woke up late and I don't feel up to school today."

"Fine, you can stay home, but only for today. And I'm glad you called. I may have to amend my note, I will be home a bit after 10:00am. Alright?"

"Okay Dad. See you later."

"Love you, bye."

Aradia hung up the phone and slumped out of bed. She went to the bathroom to take her pills. When she had taken them she wandered throughout the house, too sick to really do anything, but too restless to stay still. She eventually made herself some cereal and settled down on the couch with her laptop. She opened her laptop and signed onto pesterchum. Sollux was the only one on.

- apocalypseArisen [AA] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] -

AA: hey s0llux

AA: hacked the sch00ls firewalls again?

TA: oh hey aa

TA: yeah ii diid

AA: y0u kn0w y0ure g0nna get caught right?

TA: haven't been caught yet

TA: 2o where have you been the2e pa2t two day2

TA: btw do you want your work agaiin

AA: n0 i don't but it's n0t like i have a chi0ce

TA: good poiint

TA: ii'll 2end iit later

TA: 2o where are you

AA: h0me sick

TA: oh ok

TA: ii2 your dad there or

TA: (god know2 your 2ii2ter ii2nt)

AA: n0 but he sh0uld be back s00n

AA: and yeah i d0nt kn0w where Damara is

AA: pr0bably the mansi0n

TA: well 2he2 not at 2chool that2 for 2ure

AA: h0w w0uld y0u kn0w y0ure n0t even in the same grade

TA: hacked iinto the attendance, duh

AA: ah 0k

TA: 2o where2 dad

AA: 0ut with y0ur dad I think

TA: uh

TA: hate to break thii2 to you aa but

TA: my dad2 not out

TA: he ju2t got back

TA: he 2ent me that annoyiing "iim home:) text iif you need anythiing" text like he normally doe2 when he get2 home

AA: 0h?

AA: i h0pe n0things wr0ng

TA: ii wouldn't 2weat iit

TA: but iif anythiing ii2 wrong just me22age me iill diitch 2chool and go over there iif you want

AA: y0u d0nt have t0 d0 that, stupid!

AA: he kn0ws im sick he pr0bably just went t0 get me s0me m0re medicine

TA: whatever

TA: ii gotta go anyway the bell2 about to riing

- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering apocalypseArisen [AA] -

Just then, Aradia heard a loud banging on the door. Before she could answer it the door burst open and the familiar face of Spades Slick, a close friend of her father. He was out of breath and covered in blood and looking throughout the apartment to make sure it was safe.

"Oh hello Slick, Father isn't home, but but he should be back-" Slick turned around to face her and looked surprised. "Aradia? What are you doing here?"

"I was feeling a bit under the weather so father said I could stay home from school, like I said, he should be back soon-"

"Droog's dead!" He spat. He continued frantically looking around for danger. Aradia looked at him, her face twisting in sadness and fear. "W-What do you mean?" she choked. She was too stunned to even cry.

"I mean, we fucked up, and Droog got the tail end of it. We-we're in trouble kid. I came here to get some of Droogs...er, stuff and you and your sister. Now come on we have to high tail it out of here. Wheres your sister?"

"I-I don't know-"

"Damnit, we have to find her before they get here. Come on, get in the car, take only what you need since you probably won't be coming back here-"

"No! I'm not moving one inch until you tell me what happened!" Aradia practically yelled across the room. Slick looked a little surprised at her sudden change of volume then sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Fine. You're right. This is all probably pretty sudden for you. And since we have to wait for your sister anyway, I'll tell you. But first, go get your stuff or whatever. Pack light." Aradia nodded uncomfortably and ran to her and Damara's room. She quickly got dressed and opened her book bag. She emptied it of all her schoolbooks and looked for the things she needed. Her phone and charger, some clothes, her medicine, a few of her favorite books and movies, her laptop and charger so she could keep in touch with her friends, and her whip, just in case things got...heated. Aradia was about to leave when she saw her fedora on her dresser. Her heart sank as she recounted how her father had given that to her and that now he was...not coming home. Aradia placed the fedora on her head and went back into the living room where Slick sat hunched over on the couch. He jumped when she tapped him on the shoulder. "What—oh, yeah, Aradia. Can we go now or what?"

Aradia had never heard Slick sound so scared, or so tired. He had always had a bit of a gruff look to him but right now he looked exhausted. Whatever happened must have taken quite the toll on him. "Um, no, we still have to wait for Damara. You said you would tell me what happened to my father remember?" Slick sighed. He knew what she was thinking. Droog and his family had to move very suddenly once before after the disappearance of Aradia's mother. No one really told her what had happened then, which was for the best. She was too young to understand at the time. "Fine, fine." Slick said. "You deserve to know." He sat back down on the couch and Aradia sat down next to him. After he moment he spoke up. "Ok so, you know what me and your father and I do for a living right? Not being some lawyer or whatever the fuck he tells you."

"Yes, yes, I know about the Midnight Crew and all that."

"Do you know about the Felt?"

"I know they're your rival gang, and their leader is Lord English, possibly the wealthiest and most powerful man on the planet."

"Yep. And WE were going to take him out last night."

"What?! That's a terrible idea! The four of you can't just 'take out' the most powerful man in the world!"

"Bingo. And Droog thought so too. But somehow I managed to get him to agree. He said he didn't like it." He looked into the distance. "and if only we listened to him..." Aradia frowned. "What happened?"

"Well, we messed up. We never actually planned on facing English, actually. The plan was to sneak our way into his bedroom when he wasn't home, and plant some explosives in there and just blow that bastard to bits while he was asleep or something. We'd been planning it for weeks, and tonight was the only time for months when we could do it while he was out with Snowman or whatever." Aradia noticed that Slick looked mildly irritated at the mention of Snowman. He continued. "None of those kids were in there either. Droog wouldn't have let us go in there if there was a chance Damara would be hurt or some shit. Unfortunately, the whole of the rest of the Felt were there, and the 'sneaking around' turned into a major shootout in the felt mansion. But since that's how our nights usually end up, we anticipated that."

"So? What happened? What were the technicalities? Any important details?" Slick looked at her with disgust. "God you're just like him." He rubbed his temples. "I don't know, er, the bombs were remote control activated, but you could also set them off manually if you had to. So, the four of us had killed some of the felt, not sure who exactly, and we made it into English's room or whatever." He clamped his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "Then we remembered the one thing we forgot. Scratch." He looked Aradia in the eye and she could tell that continuing was a strain for him. "He said he was going to stop us, but hey, it was nothing we hadn't heard before. And this time, we actually had a plan instead of just fucking around hoping to get lucky. And it was four against one, not matter how good he was, he was at a disadvantage. But that happened to be when a few other members of the Felt made it up from downstairs. Then Crowbar smashed the stupid fucking remote. We had lost. But we'd lost before. We could've dealt with that. Droog didn't have to...do what he did." He sat back in the chair. "He said...'get out of here, I'll take care of it.' He wanted a one-on-one duel with Scratch. Scratch at least had the decency to respect that and called off the others. Droog told us to get out of there and he winked. We thought Droog would figure out some way out of there or something, I don't fuckin' know. But it just happened so fast. Scratch was watching Droogs every move...English and Snowman would be back any minute, the bombs were already in the room, the remote was gone but...he just...set them off manually like a fucking idiot." He looked at Aradia again. "I don't know exactly what happened. Me, Deuce, and Boxcars were all outside. We had just seen English go into the mansion when it blew up. Snowman wasn't with him. But we figured that with all the bad luck we'd gotten that day, that we would take what we could get and get Snowman some other time. We picked up a walkie talkie, and said 'Droog, we don't see English but it could still be dangerous with Snowman around there, so get out get back here.' and the thing buzzed and we heard Scratch's voice on the line. 'I'm sorry, but Droog cannot talk right now, due to his, well, death. Yes, you are correct, Snowman is alive, and so am I. Additionally, I trust that as soon as English entered the mansion, he saw the carnage of his fallen comrades, and entered the underground bunker, as per protocol. But well done! You have successfully taken care of members of the felt 1-15, excluding Snowman, and only lost one of your men. I'm sure English can't wait to congratulate you, so you should expect a visit from him shortly.' We freaked out and realized that Droog wasn't coming back. So we had to quickly hurry home and make sure what happened three years ago didn't repeat itself." He pointed to his eye patch. "But then we remembered you and Damara, so I figured I'd come get you." He closed his eye. "So that's it. That's the story." Slick looked up at Aradia as she stared to cry on the couch across from him. Poor kid, Slick thought. Slick was always a bit...rough. He got angry instead of sad, and didn't really know how to deal with emotions all too well. "Hey, stop blubbering you goddamn pansy. Pull yourself together." She wiped her tears and looked up at Slick. "You're right. I am upset, to say the least, but father would not want me crying when I was still in danger." Slick smirked. "Damn, I would've hated to be raised by Droog. I'd turn out like you." Slick looked at her for a moment. "Hey kid, you look terrible."

"Well I was just found out I'm an orphan so I won't look my best."

"No, not that." Slick got up and felt her forehead. "Great, you're sick." He looked annoyed. "I hate playing nanny to you snot nosed brats."

"I assure you I can take care of myself." Slick looked annoyed but nodded.

The two waited for about another half hour until they heard Damara get dropped off by one of her friends. When she walked in she didn't seem to notice Slick. Or at least if she did she didn't care. She looked at Aradia plainly. "Shouldn't you be at school?" she said with no emotion.

"No, I'm sick, but we need to talk-"

"Later. I just came home for some free food. I'm going out again. Think that lazy ass father of ours'll make us lunch something or do I have to do it myself?" Slick looked at her with disgust. "Your father is dead." Damara chuckled "Oh so the criminal finally got himself killed. 'Bout time if you ask me." Slick stood up and slapped her. "Don't you ever say that about Droog ever again." Damara frowned. "Oh it's you. I remember you. You came home with Dad once, totally wasted, and threw up in the bathroom." Slick frowned and Damara walked away. "Whatever I gotta get back to the mansion anyway." Slick smirked. "Mansion's gone. Droog got rid of it. And The Felt is all but gone too."

"Gone? Hell no. Just got a call from Scratch with new orders. And with dad gone looks like I can rent this place out to all the teens whose parents kicked them out for joining the Felt." Slicked snarled and looked at Aradia. "Let's get out of here."

"Where are you two going?"

"Away from here. I can't leave Aradia here with you. And it's not like you'll be in any danger anyway. Being English's pet." Damara smirked. "I think that's for Aradia to decide."

"Fine." Slick turned to Aradia. "So do you wanna stay here or come with me." Aradia was upset. No doubt about this. How could they expect her to just choose where she wants to live? She had no idea where Slick would take her, true. And to be honest he probably shouldn't be allowed to take care of children. However, Aradia was old enough where she could mostly take care of herself, and she was rather fond of Slick, and her father trusted him with his life, despite the fact that he never would have left his children alone with him. Damara on the other hand, was her blood sister. And though their relationship was rocky and they disagreed a lot, they couldn't say they hated each other. And she would still be staying at her home with all of her stuff. But, she may still be in danger with the Felt. Unless she joined the Felt herself, but she knew that that would break her fathers heart, even if he was dead and would never find out. "I...think I'll go with Slick." She finally said. Damara frowned. "Whatever. Go ahead and stay with the criminal instead of your own flesh and blood. I always knew you were the dumb one." She walked into her room. Aradia looked like she was about to cry again, but she held in it. Slick nudged her shoulder. "Come on kid." Aradia feebly picked up her bag and followed Slick to his car. "Slick?"

"What is it?"

"Where are we going?" Slick sighed. "For now? My place I guess."

"The Midnight Crew hideout? Won't the Felt check there for us first?"

"No not the hideout you idiot. My, uh, house. With Karkat and shit. You know Karkat right?"

Aradia seemed rather surprised. She knew Slick was Karkat's father, but Slick usually stayed at the midnight crew hideout underneath the casino, or sometimes even at Aradias house. She had never actually heard of him staying at his own house. But...she didn't really talk to Karkat much anymore. They played a lot when they were kids, and his mom was really nice, but they kinda drifted apart as they aged. She heard from him periodically from Sollux though, so she supposed they were still "friends". She didn't really mind him but she thought he was kind of loud and angry. No wonder he was Slicks son.


End file.
